


Happy Birthday, Jihoon: Bed Sharing

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: To the most precious boy in the whole world of Seventeen, happy birthday!—aka a short fic I made for Jihoon's birthday two years ago.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Happy Birthday, Jihoon: Bed Sharing

" _...don't push me!_ "

" _Ouch, my hand!_ "

" _Sssshhhhhh, guys!_ "

A peek at the door left unlocked was the only gap they had to check on their soon-to-be birthday boy. The clock was ticking at 11.37 PM, minutes before November 22. Not all members were there, some waited in another room. Only the hyungs and Soonyoung, as he claimed to be the half member of Two Captains combi like _forever_ (Jihoon lost count at the amount of his eyes rolling whenever Soonyoung brought this up within their conversation), were caught in messy juggling of arms and legs as they tried to stay hidden from Jihoon's sight. They had planned to surprise Jihoon at exactly 00:00 AM, to compensate their main composer's failed birthday last year.

"He didn't notice us?" Joshua frowned.

" _Naaah_ ~"

" _Huh_. That's weird. Jihoonie is usually pretty sharp in this kind of situation..."

"Yeah, Shua's right, he's not like Cheollie," said Jeonghan, agreed.

" _YAH!_ "

" _SSSH! CHEOL!_ "

" _HYUNG!_ "

They scrambled again. Hands shoved to each other's mouths, trying to shut each other up. Wide eyes exchanging angry looks, more like they're communicating merely using their eyes by now. After enough suffocation, they released at the same time. The dark-haired man, however, kept sitting unbothered with his back towards them. There was no sound coming, so they knew Jihoon's not working on their new songs for next comeback. Even no humming nor the sound of game playing which usually indicated that he's relaxing. Joshua, who kept twitching his eyes suspiciously, finally understood what was happening. He stood up, then casually open the rest of the door, much to everyone's surprise.

"S-Shua??"

"Hyung, no, what're you doing??"

The said guy just smiled and waltzed in leisurely. Though in fear and confusion, the other three guys followed his step, trailing behind like a bunch of lost ducks. Only then, when Joshua stood directly behind Jihoon's chair, they understood.

Jihoon was asleep all the time.

All four shared glances, then gave the similar understanding smiles.

"We best not to wake him up," Jeonghan stated.

"Yeah..."

They knew how much the guy on the chair needed every second to rest. But resting on the chair was not the most comfortable position ever.

"How about Hannie pick him up on his back?" Joshua turned his head to said guy.

"Is that okay? I can lift him up easier, you know,” it was Seungcheol.

" _Yah_ , Cheollie, are you saying that I'm not strong enough to put him to bed??"

"I didn't say that—" he sighed.

"Hyung, please! Not too loud!" Soonyoung insisted.

Their voices, once again, lowered into murmurs.

"Jihoonie is most comfortable with Hannie, Cheol, so please refrain from competing for favoritism right now," Joshua sighed. He knew how close Seungcheol felt with Jihoon.

"Fine...," as much as he hated losing when it came to Jihoon, he did let Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the younger's body and picked him up.

"Mmm- _wha_ -" the guy startled when another’s hands touched him.

" _Ssh_ , it's me, Hoonie. Just go back to sleep...," Jeonghan’s soothing voice eased Jihoon's mind as his brain instantly registered the familiarity of the voice.

The guy lolled back to sleep. Jihoon’s head snuggled into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. He felt the constant rising and falling of Jihoon's chest against his torso. He smiled, making sure the guy in his arms was comfortable enough before striding away. The five of them walked together down the hallway, until Seungcheol said he's gonna inform the others who were all waiting for them.

"Hyung, I've got an idea."

As they watched Seungcheol's back, Soonyoung's smirk lifted up. He stared at the questioning eyes of Jeonghan and Joshua with mischievous look.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Jihoon rubbed sleepiness off his eyes. Albeit winter's already coming to their way, bright sun ray almost made him blind. He got up to a sitting position, flinching as the sudden movement made his head spinning a bit. Rubbing his temple, he slowly recognized his surroundings.

" _Wha_ —"

He was sitting on a bed. Not his, but Seungcheol's, because their leader's bed was the only king-sized one in their dorm. Around him, laid the rest of Seventeen members snoring in every position imaginable. A pair of arms were actually tangled around his body while he slept. They belonged to Jeonghan. He got one arm splayed over Jihoon's pillow and the other on his stomach. By the look of it, the guy probably lullabied him to bed, or Jihoon had banned him from leaving in his sleep. Other than Jeonghan who's extremely close to him, the others were laying on any surface mankind could possibly use to sleep on. They even put out folded beds to make sure Seungcheol's room fit all 13 of them.

Someone groaned. Another mumbled in his dream.

"You should go back to sleep, Hoonie..."

The said guy startled to find Seungcheol was actually on his other side with one eye cracked open, seemed fully awake. His full lips forming a smile.

"What's this...?"

"Soonyoung's idea. Not mine," he added. "I swear."

" _Why?_ " he asked with a frown.

"Thought it'll surprise you on your birthday morning," the older chuckled. "Did he succeed?"

"Well,” Jihoon gave small nods. “He did."

Annoying as it was, he still smiled when he said that.

"Good. So come here and pretend to sleep until they wake up with me..."

"H-hey-Cheol-"

With a soft puff, he was slammed back to bed. Jihoon’s dark locks spread on the ivory white linen of a pillow. Another pair of arms were around his body. He heaved a sigh. The room was warm and silently loud with different sleeping habits of its inhabitants. Outside, the birds chirping without any care of the world.

"You guys are... _really_..."

Soft laugh was quickly set loose. He smiled the widest when he was with them. He laughed the loudest when he was with them. It was almost like a blessing and a curse, born as the only child, yet growing up with 12 brothers from different parents.

12 brothers whom he could trust not only his dream to, but also his future and his whole life.

_His querencia._

"Jihoonie,"

"Hmm?"

Seungcheol whispered before dozing back to sleep.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
